Pierre, papier, ciseaux!
by ThornyRose09
Summary: A Valhalla, il n'y a qu'une seule loi: les plus faibles obéissent aux plus forts. Oui, mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on est un mog et que personne ne veut de nous?


**Cette histoire a été construite avec les éléments donnés par les fragments dans FFXIII-2.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Valhalla.

Le Royaume invisible, où ni la vie ni la mort n'ont de sens. Un monde où le temps a cessé de s'écouler, un lieu qui s'étend à l'infini, et dans lequel on peut errer des heures sans jamais obtenir de réponse à ses questions.

Valhalla.

Un Royaume mystérieux, magnifique et immortel, dans lequel les créatures se retrouvaient, parfois sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment.

Mog ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici. Trop longtemps, sans doute. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il devait faire pour quitter ce lieu de désolation, ni même où il pourrait aller.

A vrai dire, Mog ne savait rien.

Il ne se rappelait plus de son passé, et était incapable de dire qui il était et d'où il venait. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il était.

La chose la plus lointaine donc Mog se souvenait, c'était son réveil à Valhalla, au milieu de nulle part. Seul et perdu dans cet endroit si vaste et déprimant, il s'était mis en quête d'un signe de vie, espérant trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui lui apporterait des réponses.

Après des heures d'errance, il finit par le croiser.

Il s'agissait du géant Odin, un grand et valeureux guerrier dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. C'était un Eidolon, une création de la déesse Etro, chargée de guider et de protéger les L'Cie dans leur tâche.

- Que fais-tu ici, mog ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Mog. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette appellation. Il ignorait ce que cela signifiait mais cela semblait le désigner.

Il était donc Mog.

Puisque Odin semblait savoir beaucoup de choses, Mog entreprit de l'interroger.

- Où sommes-nous ? Que faisons-nous ici kupo ?

- Tu te trouves à Valhalla, royaume d'Etro, déesse du chaos. Ici, une seule loi existe. Les plus faibles obéissent aux plus forts !

A peine avait-il achevé sa déclaration qu'Odin fonça sur Mog sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire.

- Cette loi m'a l'air stupide, déclara Mog. Mais si c'est comme ça…Kupo !

Et il se jeta vaillamment sur son adversaire, avant de se faire aplatir en un instant. Il avait suffi d'un seul coup de la part d'Odin pour que ce pauvre Mog se retrouve au tapis, vaincu et désorienté.

- On dirait bien que j'ai perdu et que cela fait de toi mon maître, dit-il en se relevant. Que veux-tu que je fasse, kupo ?

Face à cette question, Odin se contenta de le toiser avec mépris.

- Je n'ai que faire d'un monstre aussi faible que toi !

A cet instant, Mog découvrit que les mots pouvaient être bien plus dévastateurs qu'un combat avec un monstre géant…

oOoOoOo

Malgré sa suffisance, Odin avait dit vrai. A Valhalla, il fallait vaincre pour être reconnu. Il fallait prouver sa force et sa valeur en remportant un combat et ainsi devenir quelqu'un.

Mog prit alors la décision de partir à la recherche de nouveaux adversaires qu'il combattra afin de montrer à tous son potentiel.

C'est ainsi qu'il entama son périple à travers Valhalla, surmontant épreuve après épreuve. Il enchaina les rencontres, défiant ses adversaires sans relâche et plein de volonté.

Mais chacun des combats se soldait par une défaite pour ce pauvre Mog impuissant. A chaque fois, c'était le même scénario. Son adversaire le mettait au tapis en quelques coups, avant de le laisser là et de partir en se moquant de lui.

Après chaque affrontement, Mog se sentait de plus en plus seul, de plus en plus désespéré. Personne ne voulait de lui, pas même comme serviteur. Aucun monstre de Valhalla n'était prêt à reconnaître sa valeur ou à lui montrer du respect. Partout où il allait, il ne trouvait que mépris et moquerie. Désormais, sa réputation le précédait et certain des monstres les plus forts, tel que le puissant dragon Bahamut, refusait même de lui accorder sa chance en acceptant son duel.

Mais il en fallait plus pour qu'il ne cède au désespoir, kupo !

Le chevalier Valfodr était connu pour être le monstre le plus puissant de l'abîme. Personne n'avait encore réussi à le vaincre. Alors, si Mog y parvenait, tout Valhalla serait forcé de reconnaître sa supériorité !

Fier de son plan, Mog se mit en route, vers le repère de Valfodr, bien décidé à ne pas perdre cette fois…

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à terre, vaincu, alors que le chevalier Valfodr le dominait férocement, Mog fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait été trop ambitieux. Il avait perdu, encore une fois.

Mais malgré tout, il était heureux. Il allait pouvoir servir l'une des créatures les plus redoutables qu'il existe. Valfodr n'était pas du genre à faire preuve de miséricorde, même pour le plus insignifiant des ennemis. Soit il le prendrait comme serviteur, soit il le tuerait, mettant ainsi fin à son calvaire.

Mourir des mains d'un valeureux guerrier, n'était-ce pas là une mort honorable ?

Pourtant, il n'en fut rien. Comme tous les monstres que Mog avait pu affronter par le passé, Valfodr l'expédia avec dédain.

« Je n'ai que faire de quelqu'un d'aussi faible »

Encore et toujours cette phrase blessante. Cette fois, Mog en eut assez. Après ce nouvel échec, il cessa de lutter et choisit d'abandonner.

Triste et seul, il se rendit au cœur de Valhalla et s'allongea près des berges du chaos, résigné à rester pour l'éternité le monstre le plus faible de l'abîme.

Chacun de ses efforts s'était révéler vain. Il n'avait sa place nulle part, personne ne voulait de lui. Il n'était qu'un mog, insignifiant et inutile.

-Kupooooo, gémit-il longuement, bien décidé à rester allongé là pour toujours, attendant une mort qui ne viendrait jamais.

oOoOoOo

Ce fut à cet endroit, sur les rives du chaos, qu'elle le trouva. Mog ne l'entendit pas approcher, et sursauta lorsque cette voix inconnue résonna dans le silence de Valhalla.

- Tu es…un mog ?

Se redressant d'un coup, Mog se retrouva face à une espèce de monstre qu'il n'avait jamais croisé auparavant. Cette nouvelle créature était différente des autres, il le sentait.

- Que fais-tu ici tout seul ? demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à dissimuler sa curiosité.

A cet instant, Mog réalisa qu'elle employait un autre langage que les monstres qu'il connaissait. Mais pourtant, il était capable de la comprendre. Mieux même, il savait comment lui répondre.

Une humaine, comprit-il aussitôt. Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

Brusquement, Mog réalisa quelque chose. Cette humaine était nouvelle ici, elle ne connaissait pas les règles. Elle était exactement comme lui le jour où il avait rencontré Odin.

Et comme tous les humains, elle devait probablement être faible et inutile. Plus faible que lui.

En un instant, Mog retrouva espoir. Débordant brusquement d'énergie, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion d'enfin se débarrasser de sa réputation de monstre le plus faible. Alors, il pointa son bâton en direction de cette inconnue.

- Humaine ! lança-t-il en tentant d'imiter l'intonation qu'Odin avait employée avec lui. Je te défie kupo!

Il s'élança, prêt à combattre, mais l'humaine recula, visiblement surprise. Mog se stoppa aussitôt, réalisant qu'il avait oublié de lui communiquer la règle.

- A Valhalla, il n'existe qu'une seule règle, expliqua-t-il. Les plus faibles obéissent aux plus forts. Je dois donc te vaincre pour montrer à tous que je ne suis pas le plus faible, kupo !

Cette fois, elle sembla comprendre ses motivations et un sourire attendri passa furtivement sur son visage avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, songeuse. Mog, peu habitué au comportement des humains, attendit qu'elle réagisse, n'osant pas l'attaquer sans son accord.

Finalement, elle releva le menton et lui lança un regard décidé.

- Mog, j'accepte ton défi ! déclara-t-elle. Mais je réclame le droit de choisir notre mode d'affrontement !

N'ayant jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, Mog décida d'accepter, curieux de découvrir quels autres types d'affrontements que le combat en duel pouvaient bien exister dans le monde des humains.

- Kupo ! acquiesça-t-il.

A nouveau, les lèvres de l'humaine s'étendirent brièvement dans un sourire.

- Affrontons-nous dans une partie de pierre, papier, ciseaux ! Trois manches gagnantes !

oOoOoOo

S'il y a bien une situation dans laquelle Lightning Farron n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver, c'était bien celle-ci. Un mog qui la provoquait en duel. Mais après tous les événements qui étaient survenus dans sa vie ces derniers temps, était-ce vraiment si surprenant ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, jamais elle ne pourrait se battre contre lui.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, on racontait que les mogs étaient des créatures enchantées, envoyées par la déesse pour porter chance à ceux qui les croisaient. Serah adorait cette histoire, et collectionnait d'ailleurs les peluches et figurines à l'effigie de ces adorables créatures.

Lightning savait que sa sœur mourrait de jalousie si jamais elle apprenait qu'elle avait rencontré un véritable mog. Par contre, si jamais Serah apprenait qu'elle en avait combattu un…même si c'était lui qui l'avait exigé, Lightning ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait opté pour cette échappatoire.

Pierre, papier, ciseaux. Un jeu simple et efficace, qui lui permettrait d'affronter cet adorable (et pourtant assez étrange) petit mog sans lui faire de mal.

Face à l'expression perplexe qu'il affichait suite à sa proposition, elle entreprit de lui expliquer les règles du jeu avec calme et douceur.

oOoOoOo

Récapitulons, kupo !

Les ciseaux coupent le papier.

Le papier emballe la pierre.

La pierre casse les ciseaux.

Cela semblait assez simple. Il suffisait que Mog choisisse l'une des trois possibilités. Celle qui le mènerait à la victoire.

Le choix à faire devint évident pour Mog. Une feuille de papier était blanche, tout comme lui ! Et si on la pliait, elle pouvait se transformer en d'autres choses, tout comme lui ! Mais oui ! Cela ne faisait aucun doute, le papier était invincible et lui permettrait de gagner !

**« Pierre, papier, ciseaux ! »**

Il fallut un instant pour que Mog réalise. Pourtant, cette humaine n'avait que deux doigts de tendus. Elle avait donc fait les ciseaux.

Les ciseaux coupent le papier.

Elle avait gagné, il avait perdu.

Refusant de se laisser abattre par cette première défaite, le mog réfléchit à sa stratégie pour la seconde manche.

Il était peu probable qu'elle joue deux fois la même chose d'affilé. Ainsi, elle ne rejouerait pas les ciseaux. Et comme lui-même venait de jouer le papier, il ne lui restait que la pierre comme option ! Et donc, pour la battre, il suffisait que Mog joue à nouveau le papier !

Satisfait de cette logique infaillible, le Mog indiqua à son adversaire qu'il était prêt pour la seconde manche. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas perdre !

**« Pierre, papier, ciseaux ! »**

Im…Impossible, kupo !

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible !

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir joué les ciseaux à nouveau ! C'était de la triche ! Ou une illusion !

Il avait encore perdu…Mais pourquoi donc ? Sa logique était parfaite ! Et maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'une manche pour que cette humaine le batte et l'humilie comme tous les autres monstres avant elle. Mog était-il vraiment aussi faible et insignifiant que cela ?

Non ! Il ne devait pas perdre ! C'était sa chance d'enfin prouver sa valeur à tous ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre !

Si cette humaine avait joué les ciseaux deux tours de suite, pourquoi ne les jouerait-elle pas à nouveau ? Dans ce cas, Mog n'avait qu'à jouer la pierre, et il gagnera !

Mais peut-être était-ce là ce qu'elle attendait de lui…

Que devait faire Mog ? Jouer la pierre et enfin vaincre ces maudits ciseaux ? Se montrer audacieux et se risquer à jouer lui-même les ciseaux ? Ou rester sur ses positions en conservant le papier ?

**« Pierre, papier, ciseaux ! »**

Papier.

Il avait opté pour le papier.

Trois manches, trois choix identiques. De son côté comme du sien.

Papier contre ciseaux, encore une fois.

Les ciseaux coupent le papier. Il avait perdu, pour de bon.

- Kupoooo, gémit-il longuement en se laissa retomber sur le sol suite à cette énième défaite.

Il ne connaîtrait donc jamais la victoire… Maintenant, cela allait se passer comme toutes les fois précédentes, il allait être délaissé, oublié et rabaissé. Pourquoi donc se donnait-il autant de mal ? Personne ne se souciait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Après tout, il n'était qu'un simple Mog inutile…

-Allez, lève-toi Mog ! ordonna soudainement l'humaine.

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles de mog ! Avait-il rêvé ?

-Tu veux que je te suive ? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

-C'est la règle, non ? répondit-elle. Tu as perdu, tu dois m'obéir !

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un acceptait de reconnaître Mog comme un valeureux adversaire qui avait combattu avec fierté. Enfin, quelqu'un lui donnait la possibilité de le servir et de montrer qu'il valait quelque chose.

Alors, Mog jura fidélité à cette humaine, promettant de la servir pour le reste de ses jours, quoiqu'il arrive.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Mog apprit qu'elle s'appelait Lightning et qu'elle se trouvait à Valhalla pour protéger la déesse. Il découvrit également avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait vaincu le géant Odin et que pratiquement tous les monstres de Valhalla étaient prêts à la servir.

Et pourtant, c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Lui, un Mog quelconque qu'elle avait battu au cours d'une partie de pierre, papier, ciseaux qui restera légendaire.

Lui, qui devint son serviteur dévoué, prêt à accomplir n'importe lequel de ses ordres. Mais jamais Lightning ne lui donna d'ordre réel.

Elle lui apprit à combattre, à reconnaître la valeur de ses adversaires non pas à leur puissance mais à leur morale. Elle discuta beaucoup avec lui, apprenant à le connaitre et se livrant à lui. Après tout, il était la seule créature de Valhalla qui parlait sa langue.

Ainsi, Mog entendit parler de Serah et de tous leurs amis. Il écouta les aventures qui avait mené Lightning jusqu'à Valhalla. Elle lui raconta le combat contre les Fal'Cie, le sacrifice de Vanille et de Fang et l'aide précieuse d'Etro.

Aux côtés de Lightning, Mog apprit le véritable sens du combat. Il comprit que s'il l'on se battait, ce n'était pas pour gagner et dominer. Non, c'était pour protéger les gens que l'on aimait. Sans cela, jamais il n'obtiendrait la victoire.

Grâce à Lightning, il découvrit ce qu'était l'amitié et la loyauté.

Et lorsqu'elle lui demanda un service pour la première fois, elle ne le fit pas en tant maître. Elle le lui demanda comme à un ami.

Et Mog promit.

Il promit de veiller sur Serah, de la guider et de la protéger, à n'importe quel prix.

Cette promesse devint sa raison d'exister. Sa véritable chance de prouver sa valeur aux yeux du monde.

Mais malgré tout, il échoua.


End file.
